<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on (a little longer) by dannyphantomyeetme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320858">Hold on (a little longer)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme'>dannyphantomyeetme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rantfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Divorce, M/M, Sad, Trauma, argument, rantfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything's always about you!"</p><p>"I'm not the one who makes it all about me!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rantfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold on (a little longer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been dumped. What happened to me is not in any way what happens in this little fic, though of course there's always gonna be elements of real life in rantfics because that's how they work, but yeah. We weren't together long. We hadn't even told anyone. Idk if "together" was even the right description for what we were. Safe to say though, whatever it was failed spectacularly so now I'm making Danny and Wes hurt to ignore my own feelings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wes closes his bedroom door behind him, Danny is there. He's sitting with his legs crossed under him, floating a few inches above Wes's unmade bed.</p><p>Wes's heart aches at seeing him. He's been worried all day: today was the first day of junior year but Danny didn't show up to any of their classes.</p><p>The fact that Phantom was fighting a powerful dinosaur ghost was all over social media. It'll doubtlessly be in the news tonight. If they talk about anything else, it'll be a miracle.</p><p>Danny doesn't look like someone who's spent most of the day fighting a ghost twenty times his size. He looks a little tired and his hair is a little more messy than usual, but he doesn't have any bruises that Wes can see, and he looks calm enough.</p><p>They haven't seen each other in a week. They've barely texted in that time. Normally when they haven't talked in so long Danny is all chatter. He'll have a thousand things to say and no way to get all those things out of his mouth fast enough.</p><p>Wes drops his backpack on the floor next to the door and toes off his sneakers.</p><p>Danny stays quiet.</p><p>"Hey," Wes says when he can't take it anymore.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>Danny's not looking at him. He's playing with his hands, eyes fixed on them. Wes wishes he would just glance up, even for a second.</p><p>Danny was acting weird last Monday, too. They were on a double date with Sam and her girlfriend but Danny barely looked at Wes, and only acknowledged him with a small smile when Wes tried to reach out and bridge the gap between them. He stepped away when Wes tried to put his hand in Danny's back pocket and turned his head away from kisses. Wes figured he was having a bad day.</p><p>Now he can't say that anymore.</p><p>"Danny, what's wrong?"</p><p>He tries to sound casual, but the question comes out sounding choked. The entire atmosphere in the room is stifling.</p><p>Danny doesn't answer for a minute. Wes doesn't push. He can tell by the tensing of Danny's shoulders that he's thinking.</p><p>"I'm not happy," Danny says.</p><p>He looks up, and finally meets Wes's eyes.</p><p>"What?" Wes asks.</p><p>He can't help it. He chuckles. Not because it's funny, but because it's <em> ridiculous</em>.</p><p>He doesn't get what Danny is saying. He's known for a while that Danny isn't exactly happy. Honestly, if Danny wasn't a half-ghost with a thousand secrets Wes would drag him to therapy so fast because Danny's got trauma and probably some serious depression swirling around in his mind 24/7.</p><p>As it is, Wes tries to be there for him.</p><p>He hasn't been very good at it lately. He's been dealing with his own stuff. But still, why would Danny suddenly feel the need to announce what they both already know? Haven't they had this conversation already?</p><p>Danny must sense what Wes is thinking, because he adds: "I mean, in our relationship."</p><p>Wes freezes.</p><p>He searches Danny's face; tries to find the lie. There isn't one.</p><p>"I don't understand," he says.</p><p>"We're both… busy," Danny says. "I have my ghost stuff, and you have your…" He waves his hand around vaguely.</p><p>"You don't even know," Wes snaps. He realizes suddenly that he's angry. "You don't have a clue what's happening in my life and now you're just dumping me?"</p><p>"I've asked!" Danny isn't shouting, not exactly. "You won't tell me anything. It's just 'I'm busy' or 'I'm tired'. You've been pulling away from me for <em> weeks</em>."</p><p>"I'm trying to protect you!" Wes says. "You have your own shit to deal with! You don't have space in your life for my problems."</p><p>"I never said that!" Danny says. Now, he <em> is </em> shouting. Wes's mom is downstairs. Wes can't bring himself to care. "I <em> never-</em>"</p><p>"<em>You </em> are sad. <em>You </em> are unhappy. <em> You </em> have ghosts to fight. Everything's <em> always </em> about you!"</p><p>"<em>I'm not the one </em> who makes it all about me!"</p><p>Wes doesn't know what's happened. Suddenly Danny's standing right in front of him. They're not touching but they're so close to it, only a hair's width between them.</p><p>"I don't do that," Danny says, quieter now. "I come to you with my problems because I love you, and I trust you. I've never once wanted you to think that you can't do the same."</p><p>"My parents are getting a divorce," Wes says. His voice is ice-cold.</p><p>He doesn't want to talk about this. Saying the words out loud, even thinking them, makes it all so… <em> real</em>.</p><p>So maybe… maybe not talking about it hasn't been all about Danny. But it's been easier to pretend that it's about him and Danny doesn't get to shatter that. Not now. Wes can't- He can't.</p><p>"Oh… Wes-"</p><p>Danny reaches out, but Wes takes a step back.</p><p>"Get the fuck out of my house."</p><p>It's not fair. He doesn't want Danny to leave. He wants Danny to reach out again, to hold him. He wants Danny not to care that Wes lashes out. He wants to make Danny hurt the way Wes is hurting and he wants Danny to stay all the same.</p><p>But people don't do that. They don't stick around when other people are terrible to them. It's not how they're wired.</p><p>Danny looks away, but Wes can still see his face crumple before he gets himself back together. He looks at Wes again.</p><p>"Okay. If that's what you want."</p><p>Danny turns intangible, heads over to the window to leave, then pauses.</p><p>"Is this… Are we-?"</p><p>But Danny can't bring himself to ask the question any more than Wes can.</p><p>"Call me if you need anything," Danny finally says. "Seriously. Stop trying to protect me from your problems. I never asked for that."</p><p>He still doesn't get it.</p><p>And then he's gone.</p><p>Alone in his room, Wes breaks down.</p><p>He starts to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>